The present invention relates to a seal structure for vehicle, which is installed to a body aperture of a vehicle and watertightly seals between a periphery edge of the body aperture and a glass panel member that is installed to move upward and downward.
Japanese Unpublished Patent Publication No. Hei 8-58389 discloses a seal structure for vehicle, which is installed to a body aperture of the vehicle. The seal structure includes a weather strip member that is installed to a periphery edge of the body aperture. The weather strip member is adapted to make a contact with a periphery edge of a glass panel member, which is configured to move upward and downward, to provide a watertight condition.
In the above-mentioned conventional seal structure for vehicle, the weather strip member is made of rubber and is provided inside an external molding member.
The weather strip member includes a primary seal lip, a secondary seal lip and a hollow seal part, which are integrally molded. The primary seal lip makes a contact with an outer side surface of a periphery edge of the glass panel member, while the secondary seal lip makes a contact with an inner side surface thereof. The hollow seal part is placed at a bottom surface part of a concave part formed along the periphery edge of the body aperture to which the weather sarin member is tightly fitted.
In the conventional seal structure for vehicle the periphery edge of the body aperture, to which the weather strip member is installed, includes a curved corner part between a relatively horizontal part formed near a roof panel member of the vehicle and a downwardly extending part formed along a pillar part thereof.
Accordingly, the cross-sectional shape of the weather strip member is gradually changed to correspond to a shape of the corner part. However, a joint line is formed at a section where the cross-sectional shape changes drastically.
That is, the joint line is formed when two or more constituting parts of the weather strip member, which extend in their respective longitudinal directions, are continuously joined with their end surfaces being faced with each other.
Further, in the conventional seal structure for vehicle, a depth dimension of a part of the weather strip member near the pillar part is arranged relatively larger than a part of the weather strip near the roof panel member to properly seal near the pillar part. Therefore, it is difficult to integrally mold the primary seal lip, the secondary seal lip and the hollow seal part, and requires a precise installation of the weather strip member. Further, it would deteriorate a sealing property of the weather strip member after the installation.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a seal structure for vehicle that is able to provide a good sealing property regardless of an installed position of a weather member and variation of a construction.